


kiss kiss kiss— wait, it’s still weird

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: kissing is weird and sleep-talking is not.





	kiss kiss kiss— wait, it’s still weird

Two months dating and kissing was still the weirdest thing to do with You. Chika couldn’t help it and she knew You felt weird too. Kissing the other’s cheek wasn’t weird (they did it all the time before they started being a couple) but kisses on the lips were a whole other thing. They always ended up hitting the other’s teeth or laughing because of how off it felt. It wasn’t that they didn’t like kissing the other, but they felt so fluffy inside they thought they could die out of joy when doing so.

Right now Chika lies over You’s bed holding You dearly in her arms, looking at her sleeping form and how cute she looks. She doesn’t mind that she’s getting drool everywhere. She just wonders if she’s cold and puts a cover on her. It has little boats all over it— it’s the one they used to make pillow forts when they were kids. Chika smiles and sees how You cuddles closer to it and to her. She loves her so, so much. She wishes to frame that moment forever and even gets a bit sad for some reason. She’s just so happy to be with her she can’t control her tear glands.

“Chika-chan…” She feels You mutter. She wonders if she’s sleep-talking again. You was really fond of sleep-talking.

“Yeah, You-chan?” She asks to check if her girlfriend awake or not. You doesn’t answer and Chika shrugs and thinks she must’ve been sleep-talking. Then, she decides to try something new.

“I love you. I love you with all my heart, You-chan. When I kiss you it’s like the most beautiful thing ever and it makes me feel so good I think I can die out of happiness. You’re so good, after all. You’re so genuinely good and handsome and nice and funny and you make me feel like every day is like an adventure and a miracle and I can’t get tired of that. These past two months have been the happiest of my life because you’re always by my side. My life has been this happy because you’ve always been there for me. Don’t ever leave me, okay? Please always stay by my side, You-chan.” And she stopped. Her heart was beating fast and crazily and her face was as red as the reddest thing in the world— but it felt amazing.

Chika was catching her breath again when she feels You mutter something.

“What was that, You-chan?” She asks. She sees You smile, still sleeping.

“Won’t.” She says. Chika gets closer to her.

“Won’t?” She asks.

“I won’t ever leave your side.” And after You said that Chika was more or less already dressed up for their wedding. Two months in and they couldn’t wait to spend eternity and beyond with each other. So Chika smiles. She smiles and she kisses You on the lips. You wakes up at the sudden contact and stiffens.

“Chika-chan?!” She asks, her lips still being held my Chika’s. Chika can feel her blush. She smiles. She loves that. She loves how You, deep inside, is just a huge nerd, just like her.

“Just kiss me, You-chan.” And You obeys because she can’t say no to Chika and she can’t say no when it comes to kissing her. So they kiss.

When they stop Chika looks at You and You at Chika. They’re both smiling their mouths off and Chika feels like flying.

“It’s still weird.” You says, touching the back of her neck and looking down, breaking that warm and cute silence that had been surrounding them. “But maybe if we practice I can get used to it.” And her smile is just out of this world. It shines like the sun and all the stars put together. Chika falls for it again and chuckles.

“You smooth idiot.” And she kisses her again. Sometimes that’s all one needs.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write some chikayou fluff bc. They're the best and I love them. hope yall have a good week! take care and peace out! and ofc never forget to smile o7


End file.
